An Appointment with Dr Chilton
by lustforlecter
Summary: Chilton/Reader. After weeks of fantasizing about a certain psychiatrist, you finally take the plunge.


Chilton/Reader

You pace in front of the polished mahogany door eagerly anticipating your appointment with Dr. Frederick Chilton. The wait was always the worst for you; doubts gnawed away at you, whispering unwelcomed scenarios to your already anxious mind. You keep glancing at your phone; the sooner it struck 11, the better. As the clock on your phone finally turned 11, the office door opened and a well-dressed man toting a rather ostentatious cane stepped out. One word popped into your mind to sum up Dr. Chilton: grandiose. From his impeccable grooming and dashing apparel to his pompous body language and flippant smile, he was the very embodiment of the word. You were jogged from your thoughts as you heard the muffled chiming of your keys clashing together as they collided at your feet. You jerkily bent over to retrieve them, quickly righting yourself. Embarrassed, a light pink flushed across your cheeks.

"Y/N, what a pleasure. Come in, take a seat."

Even though this was not your first appointment with the dynamic doctor, therapy appointments always did put you on edge. Trying to put your nerves aside, you slid past the man into the lavishly decorated office. As you did so, your nose was assaulted once again by the pleasant smell of the psychiatrist; a warm mixture of musk and woods caressed you, and you found yourself lost in the erotic nature of the scent.

Shaking your head to clear out the tiny spark of arousal that had nestled into your mind, you took a seat on the opposite side of the grand, mahogany desk; no matter how many times you came in for your appointments, by the end of the hour you were flushed with arousal, the only evidence being your underwear soaked through and a light flush gracing your features. You were determined that the cocky psychiatrist remain none the wiser.

Chilton closed the door with a snap and strode jauntily to his desk, seating himself in the elaborate leather office chair and smirking as he observed you. He toyed with the head of the cane as his eyes scanned your face, running strong hands delicately over sparkling silver. You were entranced by the movements, watching spellbound as his fingers stroked the end with a lover's touch. You found yourself spiraling deeper into thoughts of what those hands could do to you, what that feather-light touch would feel like on your body, and if he was as good of a lover as your mind had fantasized.

You were jarred by the sound of a throat clearing. With horror, you realized the doctor had asked you a question. Flushing once more, you shifted slightly in your chair and turned your attention to his handsome face that was accented with flattering facial hair and his clear, green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Chilton, what did you say?"

Continuing his ministrations, Chilton sighed and turned his gaze upwards. "I asked how you have been since our last appointment, Y/N. But please, if you'd rather study my cane for the entire session, it's of no matter to me; I get compensated regardless of how we spend your hour."

At that last statement, your mind began to wander again, swimming in fantasies of being thrown onto and taken roughly on that vast, varnished desk, sliding beneath it in order to wind your tongue around his dick, and having the doctor's handsome face buried in between your thighs. You shifted once more, feeling arousal bury deeply in the pit of your stomach and a sudden wetness begin to soak your underwear.

"I've been well, Doctor." You pause; maybe you should hint at the attraction you feel? It's only been a handful of sessions after all and you hadn't reached the deep stuff yet. If it came to it you could always switch psychiatrists. You took a shaky breath, eyes cast downward to study the expensive flooring, and let it out. "There's been one thing that's been troubling me, however."

Chilton turned his attention to you, cocking his head as curious eyes danced across your features. "Ah, finally you feel comfortable enough to divulge; I've seen you weigh discussing the topic for several sessions now. Please, enlighten me."

You toy with your hands, taking a deep breath. "Well, Doctor, I have this dilemma. I'm attracted to someone I really shouldn't be. This person is in a position of power, and has been given the task of helping me in a manner. I don't really know what to do about this predicament, but it just keeps getting more and more distracting." You look up, studying his face. "It's gotten to the point where I can't even focus on what he says because I'm so enticed by this gentleman. Do you have any advice?"

A fleeting look of understanding and disbelief crossed Chilton's striking visage. He began playing with the head of his cane again, studying his actions as he slowly said, "And this gentleman. Is he an older, hindered individual?"

Your eyebrows scrunch up in confusion at how he saw himself. You shook your head, running your hands through your glossy hair. "I don't see him that way. If I'm being perfectly frank, everything about this man screams sex. From the way he dresses, to the manner in which he presents himself, to the gorgeous cane he totes, everything makes me want him. I've never encountered someone I've felt such an attraction to."

He looks up in surprise, green eyes studying *your color*. "The fact that this man requires such assistance doesn't bother you?"

You smirk, eyes darkening with lust. "On the contrary, Doctor, I can think of some rather fun ways to utilize the object."

As soon as the words left your mouth, Chilton had risen from his chair, strode around his desk, and stood in front of you. He brushed a piece of hair out of your face and tucked it behind your ear, studying you carefully. "And you're sure this is what you want?"

You grab him by the lapels, yanking him within half an inch of yourself. "Oh I'm more than sure." The words caress his lips as you murmured them, each one sending a shiver down his spine. He crashes his lips to yours, twining his strong hand in your soft hair. You gasp, returning the assault with equal fervor, arousal pooling in your belly.

You stand while returning the kiss, wrap your arms around his neck, and pull yourself flush against him. You can feel him hardening against your belly, and you shiver at the sensation. You rub him through his pants, surprise lighting your features; he was even more well-endowed than you had imagined.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed against your lips as you continued to stroke him.

Moving your hands to his chest, you begin unbuttoning his suit jacket, pulling away long enough to hurriedly slide it off of him and throw it on his desk.

You smile brightly at him before returning to pressing your lips against his, feeling the vibrations of a chuckle at your eagerness. You focus on deftly unbuttoning his pinstriped dress shirt, each button proving a challenge as your impatience to undress the handsome doctor hinders your task. You feel him smirk against your lips as he brushes your hands out of the way, taking over the task for you. You break apart, removing your blouse and tossing it onto the floor just as he does the same. He quickly moves back to you, capturing your lips once again but not before you notice the deep scarring up his torso. You had heard about what happened, and felt a pang of despondency that such a thing had happened to this intriguing, insightful man. You felt his teeth nip at your lower lip, and with that all thoughts of that nature disappeared from your mind.

The arousal was overwhelming; you ran your hands along his sides until you found the buckle to his belt, quickly unfastening it and snapping it out of his belt loops with a flick of your wrist. You feel a growl against your lips and you shiver at the feeling. You unbutton his pants and slide them down to the ground, along with his boxers. You slip down with them, kneeling in front of the now-naked man in front of you. You look up through your lashes with a mischievous expression before leaning forward and placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along his muscled thighs; you can feel the muscles quiver, and you glance up at his expression. What greets you takes your breath away; a look of pure wonder graces his fetching features, as if in amazement that a creature such as you exists. Your heart swells, and you smile up at him as you proceed to lave your tongue up to the base of his penis. You feel him shudder in anticipation, and you grin to yourself at the effect you're having on this man.

Right when he thinks you weren't going to proceed any farther, you run the end of your tongue from base to tip; he gasps at the sensation. You flatten your tongue across the head, giving one smooth, slow lick, before you wrap your tongue completely around it, sliding it off again. You hear him give a quiet groan; if you hadn't been concentrating on his reactions you wouldn't have heard it. With that, you take him fully into your mouth, sucking hard and running your tongue along the underside as you begin to bob your head. He leans heavily on his cane as he shudders, one hand enveloping itself in your hair as you pleasure him. You glance up at him occasionally, gauging his reactions and tweaking your technique so that it's just what he likes.

Just as you begin focusing on the tip and swirling your tongue over it, he gently pulls you away, lifting you up again. One look at him tells you that he had been close to coming; a light sheen of sweat dampened his brow, his breathing hitched. He reaches down and yanks off your pants, throwing them aside as you step out of them. Chilton's eyes devour your lace-clad form, pulling you close and kissing you passionately.

Tongues intertwine as you feel his hand ghost along your sides, over the edge of your underwear, before settling on your ass. You press yourself even closer to him as you reach behind yourself to unbutton your bra, removing it swiftly, and tossing it onto the haphazard pile of clothing strewn over the office floor.

He pulls back to drink in the sight of you; eyes darken even more as he focuses on your perky breasts, eyes tracing over your curves. Hands trace over your hips, up your sides, and over your smooth chest, fingers toying with the flesh there much like the way he handled the head of his cane.

Your breath caught as his fingertips brush over your nipples, dipping your head back as he kisses down your neck, over your chest, before flicking his tongue over your nipples. You run your fingers through his hair, arching up at the sensation before he begins running his tongue down the curve of your breast, over your stomach, to the top of your underwear. He stands quickly and with strong arms lifts you onto his desk, pushing you flat as he hitches his thumbs under the remaining scrap of fabric and slides it off your long legs. Chilton nips and licks at your thighs, inching closer to the one place you yearn to have him. He runs his tongue slowly up and over your opening, ghosting over your clit. The sensation makes you moan, squirming on his desk as he begins to apply a little more pressure. He circles his tongue over your clit, relishing in the feeling of you arching into his mouth.

With more pressure and more talent, you couldn't take it anymore; you needed him. Pulling him up by his arms that were currently wrapped around your thighs, you sit up and launch yourself at him, kissing him hungrily, hands caressing each inch of skin they could reach.

"No more teasing; I need you _now,_" you say firmly, eyes pleading.

With a cocky grin and a slow caress, Chilton says, "Why, dear, I thought you'd never ask."

You roll your eyes with a chuckle as he lines himself up with your opening. In one swift, even thrust he's engulfed in you, and both of you freeze. He lets you adjust, bending over and burying his face in your hair as both of you get accustomed to the sensation. Running your hands down his back, you roll your hips gently to gain his attention.

"Move," you whisper.

And with that, he's thrusting. The slow, even pace drives you wild, and as you feel his eyes studying your prone form from his standing position, you decide to make a show of it. You sprawl yourself flat on the desk and run your hands all over your body, squeezing your breasts, caressing your sides, feeling your thighs. You open your eyes, take in his awed expression, and wink.

He smirks and picks up his pace. You were pushed increasingly far up the desk with each forceful thrust, only for him to grasp your hips and haul you back to the edge. You writhe on the desk, each smooth, swift movement bringing you closer to your peak. You sit up and push him away, hopping up from the desk. Chilton looks confused and rather disappointed, as if he assumes you had changed your mind and were backing out of this incredibly enthralling use of your therapy hour.

Shaking your head with a smile, you gently push him into his expensive leather office chair and straddle the doctor.

"Just wanted to see what this position would feel like," you say with a sly grin.

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth as if to sass you; you cut him off before he gets the chance. Quickly lowering yourself onto his engorged cock, you pick up a fast rhythm, rolling your hips each time you bottom out. He groans, tipping his head back to rest on the chair and closing his eyes as you rode him.

"Oh my god": that was the response you receive as you work him harder, moving even faster. Glistening with sweat, you ride him hard; you could feel your orgasm approaching, and the sounds you elicite from the doctor you had been lusting after for weeks only hasten it.

You tip your head back, chest heaving, muscles quivering. Then: "FUCK." You clung to him tightly, riding out your orgasm. He grabs your hips and guides their pace, panting as he did so. The clenches and quivers from your orgasm tip him over the edge, a look of pure bliss crossing his features before he buries his face in your neck with a loud, resonating groan. You laid against him, catching your breath, each of you heaving from the labor.

A few minutes passed before you were able to ease yourself up and off, only for him to pull you back into his lap, shifting you so that your legs were thrown over one of the arm rests and you were settled snugly against him. You smiled softly, playing with his now unkempt hair.

"I hope this proved to be a more interesting way to spend the hour, Doctor."

He looked down at you, the corners of his mouth tipping into a sly, yet exhausted smile. "Oh I'd say that's a very accurate assessment indeed. Did it live up to your fantasies?"

You grinned broadly. "Exceeded them, Dr. Chilton."

He traced his fingers along your side as he turned his gaze upward. "I thought so," he said rather haughtily.

You smacked him lightly on the chest, laughing. "I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us."

He looked down at you, a soft kind of surprise lighting his eyes. "Why ever would it? On the contrary, I had found you beguiling from the moment you stepped foot in my office. I was rather hoping you'd like to go to dinner Friday night."

A bright smile lit your features as you cuddled into his strong chest. "That sounds lovely."


End file.
